I Know
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Thor/Loki. Loki PoV. "A short story of how Loki tells Thor that he loves him and to it the reactions of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." COMPLETE.


A/N's: Yes, yes, I've gotten into the Avengers hype and I just _had_ to write a fic for it. Thor/Loki isn't my favorite ship ever, but I just adore it so I decided that I'd write one for it! (I also ship Loki/Tony, Steve/Tony, Tony/Pepper, Bruce/Tony, and Clint/Natasha… Yeah, Tony just goes with nearly all of them to me. I could even ship him with Clint and Natasha if I really wanted to, but I don't, so I won't. I know I'm terrible I'm sorry :P)  
This is the first one I've written, and it's just a short little thing. Only 12 pages and about 6,250 words altogether. It's in Loki's perspective and it's just about how he finally grows some balls and tells Thor that he loves him, and then how Lady Sif and the Warriors Three react to the whole thing. Yup :) Oh, also, it's a post-war/whatever you want to call it fic, so Loki's a bit of a wimp. I mean, he's still Loki, but he's also recovering from being completely destroyed/beaten whatever. So yeah!

Oh, also, for any of you who have been reading and are ultimately waiting for me to update my Drarry story (Pudu Slippers), it'll be up soon enough! I haven't abandoned it, don't worry! I'm just taking a bit of a break to curb my unhealthy Avengers/Tom Hiddleston obsession :P

But in any case! On with the fic! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this story are mine. They strictly belong to Marvel/Stan Lee and whoever else had help creating the world of Asgard/Thor.

**Summary**: A short story of how Loki tells Thor that he loves him and to it the reactions of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

**Pairing**: Thor/Loki  
**Status**: Complete  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning**: slash, m/m pairing, subtle homophobia, not really incest but hey it's kinda the same thing but not really at the same time

* * *

**I Know**

Loki takes a deep breathe, steadying himself before pushing Thor's bedroom door open as silently as possible. His not-brother is sitting at an uncomfortable looking chair in the thin shirt and pants he wears underneath his armor. He's pouring over one of the many Midgardian books that Loki brought him in apology for trying to take over the world. It took a _long_ while, but Thor and Odin finally forgave him. He's hardly left Thor's side since, though, because nobody eels has. People are always after him, and in this time he's nearly forgotten his title as the God of Mischief and slowly made his way down to God of Need. He doesn't mind too much, though. He's still the god of lies and mischief on the inside. The amount of times he's lied to himself about loving Thor and about actually being sorry for trying to rule the earth (he's not) is appalling, and somebody is always bursting into his room to yell at him for turning their wine into snakes.

"Is that all you ever do anymore, Thor?" he whispers just loud enough to be heard.

His not-brother looks up and gives him a large smile. "Loki! I was wondering when you would come. These are very riveting tales, brother?"

Loki looks down, taking a hold of the door frame with both hands to hold himself upright. He's also become extremely weak since coming back to Asgard. He doesn't eat very much anymore, and he tries not to sleep because of his nightmares. They're not even things that have happened before; just frightening things his mind makes up for itself.

"I don't like it when you call me that," he says.

"Brother?" Thor gives his usual throaty laugh. "But why not?"

"We are not brothers?"

"But Loki! I will always think of you as my brother."

"Yes," Loki whispers, pushing himself up and closing the door. "That's what bothers me."

"It bothers you?"

Loki cringes that Thor actually heard him. Not his plan.

"Yes."

"You are confusing me, brother. Why does my affection bother you?"

"Loki, Thor. call me Loki."

"Loki."

Loki smiles, leaning against the door. "Yes. My name." He bends his knees so he can sink down to the floor. Maybe tonight wasn't the best time to come to Thor. Considering that he got exactly two hours of sleep last night and ate all of one Midgardian red apple for lunch…well, he really should have thought this through at least a _little_ more.

"Br—Loki!" Thor says, jumping up and over to him.

"No, no, don't help me," Loki says, attempting to push the far larger man away. "I'm fine, just let me sit."

"You are letting yourself grow too weak, brother."

"Thor."

"_Loki_. You must get more sleep, and eat as much as I!"

Loki pouts his bottom lip out. "I don't _want_ to sleep. It hurts my head."

"So does starving yourself. How much have you eaten today, brother?"

"Thor!"

"No!" the blonde says sternly. "I will call you by your name only if you answer my questions! You have been evading my wonders of your sleeping and eating patterns for months. Please, brother, answer me. What have you eaten today?"

Loki looks away from his not-brother, biting onto his bottom lip. "No."

"Brother, I _command_ it."

"And I refuse it."

"Loki, please."

Loki glances up at him. "You know the round-ish red fruit from earth?"

"Naturally, you have them brought in often."

"Four of those today, seven hours of sleep last night."

Thor smiles. "You may be the god of lies, brother, but you are not very good at it when you are trying to fool _me_. Tell me again. The truth."

Loki ducks his head. "One apple, two hours of sleep."

Loki is suddenly lifted into a standing position by Thor and brought to the gigantic bed.

"Sleep, Loki," he says. "I will watch over you and fight the nightmares that snap at you."

"Thor, please," Loki protests, trying to shove the blankets off as the blonde tries to pull them up. Loki is in his own under-armor as well, thinner than even Thor's. "I didn't come to be tucked in. I came to…" _To tell you I love you. To tell you how thankful I am to have you. To kiss you. To ravish you…_ "I don't want to sleep, Thor. I can't."

The larger man simply pats him on the head and sits back down in his uncomfortable looking chair.

"Sleep, Loki. I will protect you, just as I always have."

Holding back tears, Loki sleeps.

**XxX**

Fire. Fire burning everywhere. Burning and tearing and melting everything in its path. Singeing his hair, flaking his face. He's never been burnt at the stake before. The heat is horrendous, painful. It makes him scream, writhe in agony as—

His eyes snap pen to Thor shaking him awake, deep concern in his eyes.

"You screamed," he says, "so I woke you. Are you alright, br—"

"Thor, I'm fine, just let me _breathe_."

The blonde does, going back to his book and chair.

Loki sits up and strips himself of his shirt, soaked through with seat. His hair is sticking out everywhere, and his heart hurts.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asks.

"Not even half of an hour," Thor says without looking up from his book. What is he reading, anyway? Loki bends his neck to read the spine and sees _The Tales of Peter Rabbit by Beatrix Potter_ written along the side.

Oh.

When he looks back up at Thor's face, intense excitement in his eyes from a Midgardian children's book, something ignites in Loki's aching heart. In his chest, his weak lungs. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and walks over to the larger man.

"Loki," the blonde says. "You need more than just a few moments rest. Please go back to the be—"

Without any sort of restraint, Loki seizes a fistful of hair at the back of Thor's head. He gives his not-brother a single second of confusion before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Thor gives a muffled sound of protest as soon as he registers what's going on, and the second after that he has his ands on Loki's shoulder and his pushing him away.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Thor asks, eyes crinkled into confusion and, maybe, curiosity.

"I'm not your brother, Thor," Loki whispers. His free hand doggy-ears the page that the blonde is on before shutting the book and pushing it onto the floor.

"But I was reading that," Thor says.

"Beatrix Potter wrote children's stories, Thor. You're not a child."

Loki manages to brush his lips across his not-brothers again.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"_Loki_ is trying to kiss you."

"But…I don't want to kiss you."

Loki smirks. He can see the curiosity growing in Thor's eyes. And, with a subtle glance downward, he can see it growing in other places as well.

"Why not?"

"Because you are my—"

Loki gives him a curt look.

Thor sighs. "Because you are _like_ my brother. I have grown up thinking of you as my kin, and I do not think it is right."

"Hmm," Loki breathes, leaning forward again, Thor's hold on his shoulders having gone slack. He kisses him lightly, letting the scratch of the larger man's beard tickle around and over his lips.

"You know what else is wrong?" Loki whispers against his not-brothers mouth.

Thor grips tighter to Loki's shoulder in response.

"Two men."

Thor pushes Loki away, eyes dark with curiosity and lust. "Loki, I cannot do this. It goes against my better judgment, my morals. And you must only be delirious from lack of rest and sustenance. You are weak from your own doing, and I fear that because of it I would…"

When Thor trails off, Loki smirks. "What, Thor? What do you fear that you'll do?"

Thor swallows. "Break you."

Loki manages a warm smile. "You know, in Midgard they say that the best way to get over your fears is to face them."

Thor's right hand releases Loki's shoulder and holds lightly to the side of his face as he leans up to press his lips hard against the god of mischief's. Loki kisses him hard back, _so_ ready for this. He _wants_ to be broken. Snapped in half…rolled up…taken _apart_.

The fingers Loki has on Thor's hair curl tighter, and his free hand reaches up to hold tight to his neck. Almost with the blondes help (but not really) Loki crawls up and onto Thor's lap as he sits on the uncomfortable wooden chair, straddling the larger mans waist.

"Loki, why did you begin this?" Thor asks huskily as Loki bends to kiss and nip his way to Thor's neck.

"I've been trying to start it for weeks," he breathes before sucking hard on the skin of Thor's neck. "It's just so hard to make you _listen_. You're always treating me like the younger brother I'm not. I want you to treat me differently."

"But how should I treat you? I do not know. If not my brother, what do you want to be?"

Loki pulls his face away from Thor's just enough that he can look into his clear blue eyes. "Your lover."

Thor instantly closes the small gap between them again, both hands on Loki's waist as he grips him tighter and arches against him. Loki moans silently against Thor's mouth, letting his eyes drift slowly shut. Thor's tongue darts into the Liesmiths mouth, sliding over its roof and tangling around the tongue.

Loki whimpers, tangling his hands deeper into blonde hair. His eyes hand grips onto Thor's neck as he closes his lips on the larger man's tongue. Thor groans as Loki sucks in on the muscle, pulling back on it. When it's free, the blonde leans forward to snap at Loki's collar bone.

"I want you to have me, Thor," Loki moans as his not-brother bites and sucks and licks the skin of his neck and shoulder. "Right there on your bed."

"Is that wise, brother?" Thor growls against Loki's shoulder blade. (Loki moans at the use of the word "brother", now. Somehow it's different now that Thor's given in.) "I still fear that I will break you. I know you wish for me to face my fears, but I do not want to find that it will become true."

Loki grinds down into Thor, causing the man to moan. How he can speak so clearheaded is completely beyond the Liesmith's thought capability.

"But I _want_ you to break me," he breathes, pushing Thor's mouth away from his skin. "Just not on this chair."

As Thor studies him, Loki reaches out and unthreads the ties between the man's v-neck. Thor lets him pull the shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor.

Loki's eyes roam over Thor's muscled chest and stomach; he reaches out and trails his fingers over the tight skin and light blonde hair spread out in all places. Loki trails an index finger down the triangle that leads into Thor's pants. He hooks a finger inside, unraveling the thread there as well.

Loki knows what he'll find as soon as the trousers are removed. Asgardian's don't wear underwear like the Midgardian's do; there's no point. Thor moans as Loki paws him through the pants, leaning forward to swallow his moan with a kiss.

"You are making this increasingly difficult, brother."

Loki smiles against the larger mans mouth before sliding his hands pas the threads. Thor groans at the touch, bucking up into Loki's hand.

"Loookkii…"

"Please, Thor," Loki says, wrapping his hand tightly around his not-brothers manhood, grinding back as Thor arches up even more. "Please take me. Take me and break me like I'm yours."

"Loki, I—"

"I am _yours_, Thor," Loki growls, gripping tighter. "And I said _take me_, so _take me_."

A fire ignites inside Thor's eyes like a blazing inferno. He pulls Loki's mouth down and ravishes it, pushing the Liesmith's hand out of his pants. His own hands reach around and grip tightly to Loki's ass. He stands with Loki's legs wrapped around his waist and takes the few steps to the bed before dropping him.

"_Off_," the blonde growls, ripping Loki'

S pants down in the same swift movement that they drop to the floor.

Loki is surprised for a moment at being so suddenly exposed, but his thoughts change considerably when Thor removes his own pants to show off his own large member.

Looks like Loki _still_ loses in the size department. Damn. He thought he'd maybe pass him up somewhere _eventually_.

Thor drops onto the bed between Loki's legs before the Liesmith knows what's even happening. His mouth envelopes Loki's member without warning, and the god of mischief gives a throaty moan. He drops his head back as the blonde's beard tickles between his thighs; his eyes roll and his eyelids drift shut as Thor's tongue swirls around; his hands tangle into long blonde locks as Thor begins to bob up and down.

He does everything perfectly, right down to swallowing every last drop of Loki's release when he doesn't even manage to warn him. Why does he always do everything perfectly? He saves the world, he never gets drunk, he sleeps like it's an Olympic sport, and he swallows every last drop the very first blowjob he ever gives.

Thor leans down and kisses Loki languidly, his hands caressing every inch of skin that he can reach. He tickles lightly, lovingly, Loki's thighs and arms and stomach, sending shivers all through the small man's body.

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Thor whispers against Loki's lips. "Are you sure you do not wish to wait?"

Loki smiles up into blue eyes. "Forgive my language, Thor, but shut the hell up and fuck me."

Thor smiles back. "Your attempt to take over the earth has changed you, brother. Aside from your poor definition of eating and resting, you are far more stubborn, yet you are quieter. I am very glad that the All Father forgave you as well so that I could remove your muzzle."

Loki opens his mouth to speak—to say what, he doesn't know—but Thor just keeps kissing him, keeps caressing him. Keeps holding Loki like he loves him. But Loki knows that he doesn't because he didn't even want it to get to _this_. And Loki still doesn't understand how Thor is so perfect. His raging hard-on is nearly pulsing against Loki's thigh, and his eyes are dark with lust, but he can still just lie there on top of Loki, pretending that he doesn't want to fuck him into a wall.

But Loki does notice his own cock beginning to harden again. Is that Thor's game? To make him as hard as Midgardian granite so he would come for him again? By kissing him and touching him so lightly? He's never had that happen before.

Loki has slept with exactly two people, though, so it's not like he's had much of a chance for it _to_ happen. The first was an Asgardian woman named Zewel. That's when he decided that he didn't like woman. He took her memory so that she would never tell a soul about their night together. And then the second time was a Midgardian man named Matt that only let Loki stay over because he said "please". It actually hurt to say it at the time, and as soon as he woke up he wiped the other man's memory of Loki topping him and all that it implied.

And now Thor will be his third; the first time the God of Mischief bottoms, and it will be the only one he truly cares about. The others were simply because he had nothing better to do, and everybody has to experiment what they likes better at one point in their lifetime. But this is no experiment; Loki needs it.

Thor's hands ghost over his cock, and the Liesmith gasps.

"Are you ready, brother?" the blonde beast whispers against Loki's lips, suddenly gripping tightly to his hips.

Loki can only moan in response as Thor kisses him passionately, one of his hands going back to Loki's groin.

"God's yes," he whimpers, throwing his arms around the larger man's neck. "Take me."

"I will need your magic first, brother."

"Yes, any of it. What do you need?"

"I shall require the wetting of my fingers so that I may stretch you before entering you with my manhood."

Loki bursts into laughter. He can't help it. He knows that Thor is formal, but this is almost too much. But the Liesmith complies, twisting his fingers around one of Thor's hands so that slickening material seeps out of his pours and over the blonde's hand. The large man, his lips back on Loki's pale porcelain smile, shifts his dry hand back to bend Loki's left leg up, his slicked fingers reaching down to trace slowly at Loki's entrance.

Loki moans, his arms squeezing tighter around Thor and his nails digging into his spine. And then Thor sticks his first finger in, making the smaller man writhe as he swirls around to stretch him. He adds another finger a moment later, and Loki presses a sucking mouth to the skin of Thor's shoulder. Three and he downright bites him. Four and he cries out at Thor to just do it already.

And the blonde all too happily complies.

Thor leans up so that he's kneeling above Loki, bending up his other knee and lifting his ass for a better access.

"Your magic, brother."

Loki knows what he needs it for this time. He reaches out and takes lightly a hold of Thor's painfully hard cock, letting out the same slickening substance. Thor gives a soundless groan at the touch, and he pushes away Loki's hand as soon as he's slicked.

Positioning himself before the Liesmith, he looks deep into green eyes—too deep. "Brace yourself, Loki."

Loki's eyelids flutter at his real name, but he sucks in a hissy breath as Thor first pushes into him. Surprisingly enough, Thor is actually quite tender as he first pushes into and pulls out of the smaller man. Loki knows that Thor has never been with anyone before in this way (only a kiss with a Midgardian woman), so it surprises him that he's being so…soft. He's watching Loki's face like he'll stop at the first sign of un-pleasuring pain (and Loki's sure he will), picking up a steady rhythm before long that has both of them moaning loudly. They may be in the great Asgard, but these walls and doors are not _actually_ sound proof, and the bed banging against the wall is not helping.

But Loki doesn't care. Nobody likes him anyway, so why should he care if they don't approve of his bed partner? And nobody will question the blonde beast, either.

Thor eventually picks up the pace, hands on either side of Loki's head as he pounds into him. Loki can't stop _moaning_, and his fingernails dig into Thor's skin. And then Thor hits something inside of him that makes him _writhe_, and his hands turn to near claws on Thor's back. For a moment he thinks he's hurting the blonde, but then he remembers who they are—gods, for Odin's think!—and he simply laughs at himself inside of his head.

"We are both gods, brother," Thor grunts after a long thrusting period. "Because of that, this may last many hours. Are you prepared to be beneath me for that long; do you truly wish for this to continue?"

Loki tries to laugh again at Thor's formalities, but instead all that comes out is a sort of fluttered moan that seems to set Thor's eyes alight. Loki knows for a fact that if he made his not-brother stop now it would physically hurt them both.

"Don't be silly, brother," Loki whimpers, finally giving into the "term of endearment" as not only sexy on Thor's tongue, but even his own (and if Thor's low moan is anything to go by, he agrees). "You are to…to break me, remember? To ravish me until I am no lo-long-longer whole. I _want_ this to go on for hours."

Thor's replying smile makes Loki's naturally blue blood boil with passion. They really do go for hours. Well, two of them, anyway. Loki had been waiting too long to get to Thor to simply hold himself as long as he knew the blond could (and would).

At his second release of the night, his toes curl, his hands grip fistfuls of bed sheets, and his entire body ignites as Thor's eyes had earlier done. Thor leans down to kiss him as hot white seed shoots out of Loki, allowing the warm substance to splatter Thor's own belly before dripping down onto his not-brother's.

Thor kisses him with eyes open, swallowing the smaller man's moans of pleasure and climax. Loki wants to close his eyes and relish the moment, but it seems as though green has been connected forever with blue. Thor manages to blink leisurely at Loki as he continues to thrust at inhuman speed into him, sending inhuman pleasure all throughout the Liesmith's entire body even still. And Loki is so tired from climaxing twice (not to mention not sleeping or eating near enough) that he automatically blinks that slowly anyway, and he—

Thor pulls his lips from Loki's. "Use your magic for me one last time, brother," he whispers huskily. "Make yourself hard for me one last time. I want to watch you pleasure yourself to my thrusts."

Though he's dead tired, Loki's entire body shudders at the thought. He simply snaps his fingers and he and Thor watch his cock as it slowly hardens for a third time.

"_Now_, brother," Thor grunts. "I want to come at the same time as you."

Loki complies, reaching down to himself. He wraps his own hand around his cock, moaning low as he rules himself. Thor bends his neck to watch, his left hand on Loki's hip and the other on top of his head. Loki ghosts his thumb over his slit once before rubbing over it harder, coaxing precum out like he's been doing it all his life (which, hey, what male hasn't? Even gods masturbate sometimes).

"Aaahh, brother, I am nearing," Thor moans, suddenly thrusting at difference angles to hit differently at Loki's prostate.

Loki let's go of his cock, confusing Thor for a moment as he reaches to take the hand on top of Loki's head and bringing it down to his cock. The beautiful blonde beast of a man pumps Loki a mere handful of times before Loki is losing it _again_. Thor reaches his climax as well, gripping almost too tightly to Loki's manhood as his balls tighten and his cock erupts to shoot hot seed into Loki's cavern.

Both men scream in pleasure as they climax together, free hands roaming everywhere that they can reach.

And when Thor is finally spent (Loki can do nothing but face the fact that Thor can hold out much, _much_ longer than him), he collapses half on and half off of Loki, a smile on his lips so bright that even Odin himself could not condemn such a sight as this.

"I never realized how truly beautiful you are, Loki," Thor whispers, dropping his mouth to the hallow of the Liesmith's throat. Does the man _never_ wane?

"You may call me brother again, if you like," Loki replies, trailing lightly over Thor's back.

The blonde gives one of his usual throaty laughs. "There's the God of Mischief I love so much, confusing me with his wishes. Tell me, will you change your mind again?"

"Only if you again begin to treat me like I am truly your brother."

"And what are you, Loki? Are an angel, or simply my lover?"

Loki pulls his face up for a soft kiss. "Both," he whispers against full pink lips.

Thor kisses him slowly back, a smile etched onto his face.

"You will stay the night, of course?" he asks after a time.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, naturally," Loki mumbles happily. This little god is ready for a few days of sleep right about now.

Thor smiles at him. "Wonderful. I will protect you from your nightmares again, this time with you in my arms. I pray to Odin that this is more effective than my pillow was."

"I love you, Thor."

"And I you, brother."

"No, Thor, you don't understa—"

Thor kisses him into silence. "You are mine, remember?" he whispers. "My brother, my Loki. I love you. Sleep."

Loki sleeps, and for the first time in over a year, the nightmares do not come.

**OoOoOoO**

Loki wakes up sprawled completely across his not-brothers bed. The sheets are bunched up over his waist and legs and one of his arms, but his feet are hanging over the edge of the bed. Thor isn't beside him, which sets him into a bit of a panic for about a second before he realizes that his blonde—_his_ blonde—is just a few yards across the room.

He's not reading, which Loki assumed he would be, but simply tidying up the room. He's folded all of Loki's clothes up, but not his own because he's wearing them. His books are stacked into a neat pile on his desk, and there's a piece of parchment with freshly written ink. Thor finishes up cleaning nearly right away, and then he's moving almost silent as he dresses up in his everyday battle/important/whatever armor.

Loki says nothing. He wants to see what Thor is up to. He won't just _leave_, will he? Is that why the note is written, to say where he's gone?

When Thor is dressed, he picks up the parchment to set it on his pillow. That's when he sees that Loki is watching him.

"Brother!" he says, a smile brightly lighting up his face. "I had no knowledge of your being awake!" Without hesitation he bends down and presses a soft kiss to Loki's forehead. "Did you sleep well without the nightmares? It has been thirteen hours since we began our slumber."

"Fine," Loki breathes. He slept terrific, actually. He's just too stunned at the gentleness of Thor's lips. He's gone his whole life without anyone being gentle with him, and Thor has gone above and beyond in the last twenty-four hours. "I slept fine. Where are you going?"

"I am to attend a meeting with father and the high council that will finish in a few hours. I was going to leave behind a note explaining my departure, but seeing as though I have already told you I suppose I shall just—"

"Can I have it anyway?" Loki asks.

Thor smiles and nods.

The instant that the note touches the pillow, Loki jumps up to pull Thor's lips to his own. They kiss passionately for only a few seconds, though, before the blonde pulls away.

"Brother, please," he says with a laugh. "Not before the meeting. I do not need my desire for you to distract me in court."

Loki can't help but laugh. "Will you come back for me?" he asks, running his fingers through blonde hair. "If I stay?"

"If you promise to rest longer _and_ if you eat something."

Loki sighs, flopping back onto the bed. "I don't know if I can do that."

"My condition still stands."

They stare at each other until Loki finally gives in.

"Will you have someone bring me in an apple?" he asks as Thor rearranges the blankets and tucks him in.

"Is that wise, brother, to allow anyone in to see you like this?"

"I don't care who sees me."

Thor smiles. "Nor do I."

The blonde gives Loki another soft kiss before leaving, telling him to sleep well until he returns.

Loki giggles when the door shuts, not caring _how_ like a school girl he sounds. He reaches over to the note to read it:

/

_Brother,  
I have gone to a meeting with Odin and the high council. I will return soon to see if you have waited for me. If not, I will find you and bring you alone to the afternoon meal. If you have, though, perhaps we will just…stay here.  
Your brother and lover, Thor_

/

And then Loki laughs out loud, because there is a very un-Thor-like heart scrawled by his name.

Loki holds the note tightly when he falls asleep, the nightmares still at bay.

**XxX**

When Loki wakes up again it's because his sleeping body picked up another life form in the room. The servant is shaking against the wall, an entire basket of apples in his trembling hands.

"What is this?" Loki asks, making sure his entire body is covered with the blankets.

"The-the apples you s-summoned, sir," he stutters. "Wh-where shall I p-put them?"

"Just set them on the desk," Loki says, flitting his hand.

The servant does, but then goes right back to where he was standing.

Loki frowns. "You can leave now."

"I c-can't, sir. Master Thor ordered m-me to st-stay until you finished at le-least one apple."

Loki's eyes narrow as he uses his magic to float an apple into his hand. "Well," he says, staring evilly at the servant. "I order you to leave, and if you don't I'll throw this apple so that it slams into your chest and replaces your heart. And you can tell _Master Thor_ that you didn't stay because I threatened you with death."

"But, s-sir, I—"

"GET OUT!" Loki screams, throwing the apple so that it smashes into the wall beside the servants head.

He sprints out in near tears.

Loki grumbles to himself as he takes another apple, tearing a bite into it.

"You know, there's a reason people don't like you."

Loki knows that voice, and because he knows it he forces himself to look slowly instead of blindingly shooting magic.

Lady Sif is leaning against the open doorway, arms crossed and eyes full of laughter. She knows that Loki is in love with Thor. Loki doesn't know how she found out, but she did.

"Why can't people just leave me _alone_?" Loki mutters, taking another angry bite and using magic to make his shirt appear on him instead of in the folded pile.

"What are you doing in here?" she asks lightly.

"Eating."

"Loki!" she says in a scolding voice.

Loki groans. "I stayed over, okay? My gods, it's not that important."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "You stayed over?"

"Yeah, to sleep, you know? Because Thor keeps the nightmares away and people sneak into my _own_ room to slit my throat. I'm safe here. Now, please leave before I throw an apple near your head as well. I actually want to _eat_ this one." He takes another bite.

Sif sighs, but she actually leaves, closing the door behind her.

Loki finishes his apple before lying down to go back to sleep, surprising himself when he actually drifts off again. He may have only gotten two hours of sleep before the most tiring sex _ever_, but thirteen hours is already a lot for the Liesmith. Anything more than that is completely unheard of, even _before_ he turned "evil". Maybe its Thor's bed… either way, Loki will have to stay over more often.

**XxX**

Loki wakes up one more time to a weight on his body and a warm tongue in his mouth.

He moans into Thor's mouth, reaching up to tangle his fingers into blonde hair.

"We really must work on your temper, brother," Thor says when he pulls away, laughing. "The servant I sent to you fainted from fright."

Loki licks his lips. "Do you not trust me, Thor, that you must send someone to watch me?"

"You are Loki, God of Lies. Of course I do not trust you. But do not despair, for I will as soon as you have stabilized yourself."

Loki sighs, dropping his head to the side. "But what if it doesn't happen? You'll _never_ trust me…"

"It will happen, brother. I know it will."

Thor kisses him again, lying down beside Loki and pulling him on top of him above the blankets. He's not in his armor anymore.

"Sif came in," Loki whispers. "I think she figured it out." Okay, he knows she figured it out. But still.

"It does not matter," Thor says. "I told the Warriors Three as well. They will all come around in time. And, if not, I shall—"

"No, they will."

Loki and Thor look over at the door with wide eyes to see all of said warriors along with Sif.

"How did you get in?" Thor asks. "I had the door locked with power of the gods."

"Yeah," Sif says, "Which we got past with one of Jane's bobby pins. What happened to _her_ being your love?"

Loki and Thor have scrambled into sitting positions, the blankets covering the lower half of Loki's body.

"I have told her that it is impossible for us to be together, and she accepted it wholeheartedly. I told the four of you that many months ago."

"But it _is_ possible to be with your _brother_?" Fandral exclaims.

"We're not real brothers," Loki and Thor say together.

"But you may as _well_ be?" Volstagg scoffs.

Hogun just stands there with his arms darkly crossed.

"Are you prepared for your father to find out, Thor?" Sif asks. "I doubt that he will take it _lightly_."

"But he _will_ have to take it," Thor says sternly. "I am well aware of the things that must come in such a relationship, and I happy to endure it. Loki as already expressed such agreement to me."

Loki wants to smile at Thor, but he can't because Hogun is looking too angrily at him. So Loki glares intently back and cuddles deeper into Thor's side.

The blonde's strong arm wraps tightly around his waist, gripping lightly with his hand but still very protectively.

"Must we truly be forced to accept this madness, Thor?" Fandral asks.

"Yes," the blonde says firmly.

Hogun walks out of the room.

Fandral rolls his eyes. "I want you both to know—yes, Liesmith, you too—that I will live with this. I will not like it, but I will live with it." And then he runs out after Hogun.

Volstagg gives a large sigh. "We will all come around, Thor," he says gruffly. "But please, my friend, be delicate in the public eye." And he follows them out as well.

Sif bursts into laughter as soon as he's gone. "I cannot _believe_ Loki had the guts to tell you his feelings, Thor," she says, eyeing them both. "He's such a wimp."

"Hey!" Loki says, but Thor laughs his throaty laugh.

"You underestimate my lover, Sif. He is far braver than you would think. It would take many a night to dredge up the courage to kiss a god, no matter if you are a god as well."

Loki smiles, burying his face into his not-brothers shoulder.

Sif laughs again. "Will you be bringing your lover along with you everywhere you go, now?"

Thor smiles down at Loki. "Nearly. Even lovers like to be alone."

Loki purses his lips.

"But," Thor says, reaching around with his free hand to take lightly a hold to Loki's chin. "Not for a while. For now we are, as the Midgardian's say, joined at the hop."

"It's _hip_, Thor," Loki says with a smile. "Hip."

"Does it matter?"

Loki can't help it. He leans up and kisses his blonde beast, gripping tightly to the shirt at his chest.

"I'll just leave now," Sif says, still laughing. "Don't break anything!" She closes the door behind her, and Loki snaps the fingers of one of his hands to lock it with magic.

"Break me again, Thor," he breathes into his not-brothers mouth, using more magic to put all of their clothes off of them and on the ground before crawling up to straddle his waist. "Break me until the only thing I can say is your name."

"I love you, brother," Thor whispers in reply.

Loki pulls him closer to the blonde. "I love you, Thor. I am yours forever. I've always been yours."

Thor lies down onto his back, wearing a warm smile as Loki comes down with him. "I know."

Loki tilts his head in confusion. "You know?"

"Yes. I know, and I knew, many months ago. I told you that you are terrible at lying when it comes to me, brother."

"But…but Sif knew too. You can't tell me I'm losing my edge. I'm a _god_; we don't _lose_ edges."

"Oh, no, Sif knew because I asked for her help with the matter."

Loki blinks. "And she didn't do a very good job, did she?"

"Not nearly as well as I would have wished, but she has been keeping tabs on you. Whenever you are not with me, she is somewhere, watching you."

"That won't continue, will it?"

"It might. You are very crafty, brother. I like to know that you are always safe."

Loki smirks, pressing a kiss to Thor's nose. "That I know."

_**fin**_


End file.
